Existence
by Henrietta Red
Summary: Soul wakes up from being in a coma for over 2 years, He remembers ever beautiful moment he spent with Maka. He goes around death city asking and looking for her. Everybody is saying that Maka doesn't exist and that he's going crazy. Does Maka really exist or was it his imagnation. Read and find out.
1. Memories

Chapter 1

memories

" Soul wake up". I hear a voice calling out name. I slowly open my eyes, everybody was staring at me". I look around to see, Black-Star, Tsubaki, Patty, Liz, Kid, Stien. Spirt, all staring at me. "Where's Maka" I said. "Who the hell is Maka" Black-Star yelled. I laugh a little, guessing it was a little joke. I set up on my bed and put my hands is my lap. "Where's Maka" I asked again. Tsubaki touched my forehead to see if i had a fever. " Who that hell is Maka ?" Black-Star yelled out. I got off my bed and wwalked to the bathroom. " Ha Ha Soul i can see you ass" Black-Star yelled out. He laughed so loud that everybody in Death City can hear him. As I walked to that bathroom I thought to myself. Did Black-Star really forget about Maka? I new Maka for, four years.  
That means I was in a coma for, four years. I ran out the bathroom. " How long have It been in that coma?" " Two year." Stien said. So it wasn't all a dream Maka was real and I new it. The only thing I didn't know was where she went, and why nobody knows she exsit.

I know its short i'm sorry. 


	2. Thoughts

Chapter 2

Thoughts

_  
I spent an extra day at the hospital. I couldn't sleep that night, it was cold,lonely, and quiet. All I could think about was how Black-Star has forgotten Maka. We were so close. Our bond can never be broken, and now she doesn't exsit to him. I looked out the window, and gazed at the moon it shines brightly through my window.  
"Soul" A faint voice said. I looked around, but it was just me, myself, and I in the room. "Soul" I heard it again. I recognized the voice, it's Maka.

"Maka" I shouted out. There was no reply. "Maka" I said again, still there is no reply. Nurses begin to run in and pin me down to the bed.

" What the hell are you doing?" I yelled hysterically. I look around and I saw a girl with a red plaid skirt, a white shirt with a yellow vest over it. It's Maka.

"Maka!" I yelled out. She turned, but disappered when another nurse came in blocking my view of her. I felt a pinch on my arm I realize that one of the nurses had stuck a needle in my arm. I started to fall alseep. "Maka" I whispered to myself before falling asleep. I woke up the next day and everybod was back crowding around me. A doctor came in and told me I was able to leave the hospital. I got up off the bed, went to the bathroom to change into me my clothes. I left the bathroom. While I was walking down the hall i started to think about Maka. How did she get in my room last night,and how did she disapper. There were so many un-answer questions flowing in my mind. I open the bathroom door just to see everybody waiting at the door for me.

"Ready to go home Soul?" Spirt asked.

"Yes". I said. We all walked out the hospital. Everbody seem happy that I was alive and well, but there was something I wasn't sure of.

"Taxi" Spirted shouted out. I taki pulled up beside us. We all squeezed our way into the cab.

"Where too" The driver asked. Spirt told him my location.

"Ugh its so packed in here" Patty said. When we got to my house. It was this little squared house inbetween two buildings. I open the door and its all colorful.

"This is where me and Maka use to live." I whisper to myself.

" You said something Soul?" Stien asked.

"No." I said. Everbody hugged me goodbye. After they left I lied down on my couch. I was thinking about Maka, then I thought to myself.

"I know I picture of Maka around here somewhere" I got up off the couch and searched for a picture. I entered Makas room. I searched her room up and down, still no picture.

"Dammit why can't I find a picture." Just when I thought my luck ran out I found Makas photo album. I open and found one picture. She was smiling that sweet smile.

" Where did you go?" I thought to myself.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED 


	3. The Dream

**Chapter 3**

**The Dream**

As I stared at Makas picture. I decided to invite Patty over. I picked up my phone and dialed Patty's number.

"Soul it's freaking 8:00 in the morning. What do you want?" She grunts at me.

"Patty can you come over. I don't care if you're wearing your pajamas just get over here quick."

"Why?" She complains.

"Just come over." I demanded at her. I hung up the phone and I started pacing back and forth. 20 minutes later the doorbell rang. I opened the door it was Patty in her Pj's her hair all messed up and she smelled bad.

"Patty go take a shower." I told her. She grunts at me an walks over to the bathroom. The water started running. Then it hit me Pattys in my house alone with me. I've had a crush on Patty for a while, but I was dating Maka, and now she's gone. Is this my chance. The water stopped.

"Soul do you have a towel?" Patty yelled from behind the door. I went to my room and got a towel. I knocked on the door with my eyes closed. I heard the door open. Patty chuckles.

"Awe Soul what a gentleman you are." She said. She closed the door. I went in the living room and set down on the couch. Patty came out the bathroom and walked into the living room soaked in water and wrapped in my towel.

"Where should I get dressed she asked. I stared at her flawless beauty. She decided to change in the bathroom. When she was done she came and set next to me.

"So why'd you call me so early?" She asked. I showed her the picture.

"Do you know who that is?" I asked. Patty look confused.

"Nope." Patty said. I got so angry. I got up.

"So you're telling me you don't remember Maka." We all and a picnic together when we became friends with Crona. She beat Asura. Patty got up.

"Maka." Her member starts to come back. Did she always do those ridiculous Maaakaa Chops.

"Yes, yes." I don't know where she is and i can't find her. Patty grabs my hand and ran outside.

"Where are we going?" I asked Patty. She handed me the picture back.

"Look on the back of it." I looked on the back of the picture. An address. The address says 236 Silent Street. We reach Silent Street and it was barley any people. We hear a girl scream. Patty and I immediately thinks its Maka. Patty and I started running toward this abandon warehouse. We open the door and there she was.

"Maka" I said.

"Soul." She said. I transformed into a scythe and we defeated the monster. I hugged her tight.

"I missed you so much Maka." I said. She looked at me with a sad face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Soul look on the back of the picture, and wake up. I looked at her so confused as she kept saying wake up wake up.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up". I opened my eyes to see Patty and inch away from my face.

_That was all a dream. It seem so real_. I said to myself.

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 3 **


	4. The Clue

**Chapter 4**

**The Clue**

"Soul, are you okay?" Patty asked. I didn't answer; I just stared at Maka's picture. I tried to remember my dream. I looked at Patty, looking at me sitting on the conch.

"_Look at the back of the picture." _A voice in my head told me. I turned the picture around. On the back of the picture said,

_Meet me where this all began._

"Where it all began." I whispered to myself. Patty took the photo from me, she look at the picture and then at me, she did that for a while before saying.

"I know where Maka is." I look at her. All these emotions flowing through me, surprised, anger, happiness, confused. I didn't how to feel. Why didn't she tell me this before? Why did she hide this from me?

"Where is she?" Patty looked at me, she gave me her hand and I took it. She helps off the conch. We owalked out the door and into Patty car.

"Where are we going?" I asked looking in Patty direction.

"You'll see". She said with a disappointed tone, getting into the car. We shut our doors and locked them. Patty started to drive. She looked upset. The drive was long and quite just looking out the window, looking at trees pass by. We come to a stop and it turns out to be a cemetery.

"Follow me". Patty started to walk into the cemetery, she walking deeper and deeper inside the cemetery. Patty stops walking, she looks down. I look at the grave stone.

_Maka Albarn_

_Loving daughter, wonderful mister_

_ You will be missed_

_Death date: Unknown Birth Date: Unknown_

"No she can't be gone". I said to myself. I won't allow myself to believe that she gone; tears started rolling done my cheeks. I couldn't control my emotions. Patty put her arm around my shoulder trying to comfort me.

"Soul" A voice said from in front of me. Patty and I looked up.

"It couldn't be you" Patty said.


	5. The secret

**Chapter 5**

**The Secret**

_**Hey I hope you love reading this story, next chapter I'm giving shouts to all my readers**_

_**3 Mickey**_

_**Starting chapter 5:**_

"It can't be you." Patty says. I look at her in shock of what to do, what to say.

"M-a-a." I try to say her name but nothing comes out. Finally I found the strength to say.

"Maka is that really you?" She looks at me.

"Yes it is me." I stood up to hug her, to feel her warm body against mine. To hear her heart beat once again.

"You're coming home right?" She gives me a depressing look.

"No Soul I'm not coming home."

"Why not?"

"I can't, not yet, not now."

"Then I'm staying here with you." She look at me. We all hear a sound for deep inside the cemetery.

"Soul."

"Right." I changed into a scythe, and Patty just stood there, unsure of what lies ahead of us.

"I see a soul." Maka said. We stand there for a while. Then Maka jump and hover in mid-air for a while before hitting the ground. The monster was huge, It had Sharpe teeth, I deformed body, and no legs. I then realized this was no monster we was dealing with. It was a ghost. I turned into my human form.

"Soul you should go." Maka says.

"No I'm not leaving without you." Maka looks at me and starts to walk away. I grab her hand and start running. I ran to Pattys car and push her in.

"Soul what are you doing?" I didn't answer I got in the car after I pushed her in. Patty started to drive off.

"Where are we going?" Maka asked. I didn't answer it was a long drive back to Death City but we finally got there, Maka had fallen asleep. Patty drove us home. I got out the car and carefully picked Maka up trying not to wake her up. I walked into our house and lied her down on my bed. I changed my clothes and went to bed.

"I love you Maka." I said before closing my eyes.


	6. Stay Please

**Chapter 6**

**Stay Please**

**Shout Outs: **

**HOApercyjacksonHUNGERGAMES: Writing funny comments and just reading my story.**

**XSeeYouAtYourDoomX: Keeping updates on all my stories and giving me great ideas.**

**GUNstalk: Enjoying reading my story whenever you can. **

**Starting Chapter 6**

I woke up to the warm embrace of my misters' body. I looked at her and kissed her on her forehead. I carefully moved trying not to wake her. My feet hit the ground and I walked to the bathroom. I took a shower. When I got out the shower I dried my hair and decided to make breakfast for Maka and I. I decided to make bacon and eggs with pancakes.

"Maka wake up." Maka got up and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. When she got out her breakfast was Luke-warm, before getting dressed she ate her breakfast. She was soaked in in water; most of the carpet was wet. When Maka was done she went to her room and got dressed. I washed the dishes and seat on the couch to watch T.V. _Makas been in there a long time_. I thought to myself, I got up and walked into Makas room. She was sitting on the floor.

"You okay Maka?" She looked at me. She got up of the floor she held my hand. As our face lean towards another. She rested her forehead on mine.

"Soul I have to leave you." I stood there shocked of what she said. Thing were just getting better and now they're turning into a nightmare.

"Why?" She looked at me.

"Soul I'm sorry but-

**I am sorry to announce that the next chapter is the last chapter.**

**I thank you for taking an interest in my story and enjoyed reading it.**


	7. The Truth

**Chapter 7**

**The truth**

I stood there taking in all the Maka told me. I can't believe this, it can't be. It is all a fantasy. Maka stood there watching me pace back and forth. I didn't know how to deal with this.

"_I am not real Soul; I'm nothing more than a phantom."_ Maka words replayed over and over in my head like a broken record. I look over at Maka, her green eyes piercing through my damaged soul, or what was left of it. A distance scream grew louder and louder bringing me to my begans to slowly fade away.

"Maka don't go." She couldn't hear me. I couldn't take the noise it kept getting louder and louder. I thought my ears were going to pop. The walls started closing on me, getting closer and closer.

"Somebody save me from this nightmare." I was about to give up but decided to look up one last time. I saw my friends wait. I push through the loud noise and rise to my feet. I started walking towards them but it seem like I was getting nowhere. I started running but it was no use because I running down a never ending hall. Then I blacked out. _

I woke in a hospital, confused, upset, overflowing with emotions. _Is this real is this finally real_. I look around everybody was sleep. She was nothing more than a phantom. I whisper to myself. Patty moves around on the conch. This is real I am real Maka is not.

_Steven King said:_

" _Monsters are real and ghost are real too, sometimes they live inside us, and sometimes they win"._ This time I won.

**I hope you guys liked it, I'm sorry its short. **


End file.
